This invention relates to electronic circuits and more specifically to high power electronic amplifier circuit arrangements such as used in a single side band radio transmitter.
In a more specific sense the invention applies to an amplifier circuit arrangement, comprising two amplifier devices connected together to provide a push pull output and biased so as to operate in Class AB or B.
It is known to use push-pull transistorised amplifiers where high output power is required, such as for example, when used in a radio transmitter. In many applications (particularly when used in radio transmitters) it is essential that distortion in the output be reduced to a minimum. With known forms of push-pull amplifier circuits, however, distortion can be created in the amplifier because the transistor which is for the time being conducting drives current through the other transistor (which is nominally OFF) and this latter current produces distortion.